For many years, there has been a continuing need by persons who are manually handicapped for an invention that can dispense the contents of containers and the like that are commonly available in the marketplace. For example, a person who has lost a hand or an arm through amputation or through paralysis has a very difficult time performing seemingly simple everyday tasks and personal hygiene procedures such as squeezing toothpaste from a toothpaste tube onto the bristles of a toothbrush.
The following listed patents disclose different types of dispensers.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,899 Eaton PA0 2. U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,183 Werner PA0 3. U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,066 Budnik PA0 4. U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,016 Anderson PA0 5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,513 Cockerham PA0 6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,567 Featherstone
Eaton discloses an actuator 20 for raising and lowering support 14 in which the material to be dispensed is situated. However, the device is suitable only for tooth powder and requires manual agitation and manipulation.
Werner discloses a dentifrice dispenser having a valve actuating bar 30, sliding valve plate 32 and a recess 33 in actuating bar 30. The recess 33 receives a toothbrush and upon the application of pressure inwardly upon bar 30 by the toothbrush, plate 32 is opened and toothpaste is dispensed. However, this device requires a change from a toothpaste tube to some other type of container. The device is also complicated and cannot be managed by a handicapped person.
Budnik discloses a dispensing holder for paste tubes having suction cups 23 for attachment to a vertical surface. This device is not suitable for handicapped persons because it is manually operated.
Anderson discloses a paste materials dispensing device which utilizes a hollow rectangular main slide 34, in which a toothbrush is inserted. The device is manually operated and requires a significant amount of manual pressure to operate it.
Cockerham discloses a toothpaste dispenser having a slidable spring loaded gate-valve 26 which, when in the closed position, blocks the flow of toothpaste. This device is not suitable for use by handicapped persons as it is manually operated.
Featherstone is of general interest only. Featherstone requires hand pressure rather than a mechanical agitator.